keshiheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Kitano
Takeshi (right) is the owner of the castle. To protect it from Tani's attacks, he sets up games in the castle grounds in an attempt to stop the army of contestants getting any closer. Contestants have to beat him in the final 'Show Down' to win. Takeshi wasn't able to appear on the show from episode 31 to episode 55, so instead the Takeshi Doll took his place. Gallery Saburo Takeshi Ep1.jpg|Episode 1 Saburo Takeshi Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 Saburo Takeshi Ep3.jpg|Episode 3 Saburo Takeshi Ep4.jpg|Episode 4 Saburo Takeshi Ep5.jpg|Episode 5 Saburo Takeshi Ep6.jpg|Episode 6 Saburo Takeshi Ep7.jpg|Episode 7 Saburo Takeshi Ep8.jpg|Episode 8 Saburo Takeshi Ep9.jpg|Episode 9 Saburo Takeshi Ep10.jpg|Episode 10 Saburo Takeshi Ep11.jpg|Episode 11 Saburo Takeshi Ep12.jpg|Episode 12 Saburo Takeshi Ep13.jpg|Episode 13 Saburo Takeshi Ep14.jpg|Episode 14 Saburo Takeshi Ep15.jpg|Episode 15 Saburo Takeshi Ep16.jpg|Episode 16 Saburo Takeshi Ep17.jpg|Episode 17 Saburo Takeshi Ep18.jpg|Episode 18 Saburo Takeshi Ep19.jpg|Episode 19 Saburo Takeshi Ep20.jpg|Episode 20 Saburo Takeshi Ep21.jpg|Episode 21 Saburo Takeshi Ep22.jpg|Episode 22 Saburo Takeshi Ep23.jpg|Episode 23 Saburo Takeshi Ep24.jpg|Episode 24 Saburo Takeshi Ep25.jpg|Episode 25 Saburo Takeshi Ep26.jpg|Episode 26 Saburo Takeshi Ep27.jpg|Episode 27 Saburo Takeshi Ep28.jpg|Episode 28 Saburo Takeshi Ep29.jpg|Episode 29 Saburo Takeshi Ep30.jpg|Episode 30 Higashi Takeshi Ep56.jpg|Episode 56 Higashi Takeshi Ep57.jpg|Episode 57 Higashi Takeshi Ep58.jpg|Episode 58 Higashi Takeshi Ep59.jpg|Episode 59 Higashi Takeshi Ep60.jpg|Episode 60 Higashi Takeshi Ep61.jpg|Episode 61 Higashi Takeshi Ep62.jpg|Episode 62 Higashi Takeshi Ep63.jpg|Episode 63 Higashi Takeshi Ep64.jpg|Episode 64 Higashi Takeshi Ep65.jpg|Episode 65 Higashi Takeshi Ep66.jpg|Episode 66 Takeshi_at_stage.png|Episode 67 Higashi Takeshi Ep68.jpg|Episode 68 Higashi Takeshi Ep69.jpg|Episode 69 Higashi Takeshi Ep70.jpg|Episode 70 Higashi Takeshi Ep71.jpg|Episode 71 Higashi Takeshi Ep72.jpg|Episode 72 Higashi Takeshi Ep73.jpg|Episode 73 Higashi Takeshi Ep74.jpg|Episode 74 Higashi Takeshi Ep75.jpg|Episode 75 Higashi Takeshi Ep76.jpg|Episode 76 Higashi Takeshi Ep77.jpg|Episode 77 Higashi Takeshi Ep78.jpg|Episode 78 Higashi Takeshi Ep79.jpg|Episode 79 Higashi Takeshi Ep80.jpg|Episode 80 Higashi Takeshi Ep81.jpg|Episode 81 Higashi Takeshi Ep82.jpg|Episode 82 Higashi Takeshi Ep83.jpg|Episode 83 Higashi Takeshi Ep84.jpg|Episode 84 Higashi Takeshi Ep85.jpg|Episode 85 Takeshi in a house with snow.png|Episode 86 Higashi Takeshi Ep87.jpg|Episode 87 Higashi Takeshi Ep88.jpg|Episode 88 Higashi Takeshi Ep89.jpg|Episode 89 Higashi Takeshi Ep90.jpg|Episode 90 Higashi Takeshi Ep91.jpg|Episode 91 Higashi Takeshi Ep92.jpg|Episode 92 Higashi Takeshi Ep93.jpg|Episode 93 Higashi Takeshi Ep94.jpg|Episode 94 Higashi Takeshi Ep95.jpg|Episode 95 Higashi Takeshi Ep96.jpg|Episode 96 Higashi Takeshi Ep97.jpg|Episode 97 Higashi Takeshi Ep98.jpg|Episode 98 Higashi Takeshi Ep99.jpg|Episode 99 Higashi Takeshi Ep100.jpg|Episode 100 Higashi Takeshi Tani Ep101.jpg|Episode 101 Higashi Takeshi Ep102.jpg|Episode 102 Higashi Takeshi Ep103.jpg|Episode 103 Higashi Takeshi Ep104.jpg|Episode 104 Higashi Takeshi Ep105.jpg|Episode 105 Higashi Takeshi Ep106.jpg|Episode 106 Higashi Takeshi Ep107.jpg|Episode 107 Higashi Takeshi Ep108.jpg|Episode 108 Higashi Takeshi Ep109.jpg|Episode 109 Higashi Takeshi Ep110.jpg|Episode 110 Higashi Takeshi Ep111.jpg|Episode 111 Higashi Takeshi Ep112.jpg|Episode 112 Higashi Takeshi Ep113.jpg|Episode 113 Higashi Takeshi Ep114.jpg|Episode 114 Higashi Takeshi Ep115.jpg|Episode 115 Higashi Takeshi Ep116.jpg|Episode 116 Higashi Takeshi Ep117.jpg|Episode 117 Higashi Takeshi Ep118.jpg|Episode 118 Higashi Takeshi Ep119.jpg|Episode 119 Higashi Takeshi Ep120.jpg|Episode 120 Higashi Takeshi Ep121.jpg|Episode 121 Higashi Takeshi Ep122.jpg|Episode 122 Higashi Takeshi Ep123.jpg|Episode 123 Higashi Takeshi Ep124.jpg|Episode 124 Higashi Takeshi Ep125.jpg|Episode 125 Higashi Takeshi Ep126.jpg|Episode 126 Higashi Takeshi Ep127.jpg|Episode 127 Higashi Takeshi Ep128.jpg|Episode 128 Higashi Takeshi Ep129.jpg|Episode 129 Higashi Takeshi Ep130.jpg|Episode 130 Higashi Takeshi Ep131.jpg|Episode 131 Higashi Takeshi Ep133.jpg|Episode 133 Takeshi with girls.png Takeshi with Atari.png Takeshi Golfing.png Category:People Category:Takeshi's Castle (Japan) Cast